


Penzance to Paddington

by leggsyunwin



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gays being gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggsyunwin/pseuds/leggsyunwin
Summary: Beside him, Harry was reading contently, and Eggsy wanted nothing more than to knock the book out of his hand and throw it onto the third rail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> felt challenged to write some fluff again for once, and this was originally going to be part of another fic but i liked this short idea better  
> ive proof-read this so many times my eyes are starting to prune up so if you have any problems please comment below !!!  
> xxx

He'd gotten restless two hours in, having finished his book, and was now staring out of the condensed window, scowling sour-faced at the passengers on the platform waiting to board the already-stifling train.  

Beside him, Harry was reading contently, and Eggsy wanted nothing more than to knock the book out of his hand and throw it onto the third rail. 

He had been in a ratty mood all day, ever since they'd been washed out by the futile downpour in Penzance and had sought refuge in a greasy spoon. The idea of having a nice breakfast before they left was cut abruptly short; seeing Harry barely make it past his fried toast almost made up for the over-salted eggs and bacon that Eggsy had swallowed down with three cups of scalding coffee. They made the mistake of sitting directly next to the radiator, resulting in Eggsy becoming warm and damp and feeling uncomfortable in his sodden clothes. The toilets looked like they were in dire need of being disinfected, and with nowhere else for him to change he suffered in silence across from an equally damp Harry, prim parting curling around his ears and forehead in a mosaic of rivulets.

 _Drowned rats_ was an understatement.

Whilst Eggsy roused himself with the hottest, blackest, sugary sweet coffee he could get his hands on, Harry busied himself buying train tickets back to Paddington Station. Their recon mission had fallen short by a day, the intel they needed turning surprisingly fruitless and the target they were tracking being no more than a run-of-the-mill dealer. They'd passed the information on to the local authorities and Arthur had given them orders to come home.  

Only, "ah, unfortunately the train doesn't leave for another three hours."  

Eggsy wanted nothing more than to roll back into the lumpy hotel bed that he'd started the day off in. 

The rain never let up, drumming tauntingly against the café windows, and after two hours of waiting in the sticky-sweaty establishment they reluctantly made a run for the train station. Their suitcases became sodden on the way and the dirty water that bounced up under Eggsy's shoes stuck his tailored trousers to the back of his ankles. Despite his Oxfords being espionage-proof, they apparently couldn't tolerate too much water, because his feet were swimming in size eight puddles. 

The train back to Paddington took seven hours, and by the rushing crowd on the platform told them both that it wasn't going to be a comfortable one. Harry tried to lighten the situation, buying Eggsy and himself lunch from the station shop, but the queue was collossal and ended in the two running for the train before it departed.  

If there was one thing Eggsy hated, it was public transport. 

Every carriage was full with commuters trying to sit down, an amoeba of bodies pressed together in sweaty confinements with barely a window to open. Harry persisted in trying to walk through the carriages until they found somewhere to sit, and Eggsy was left dragging his small suitcase through the aisles and catching on peoples arms, earning chiding tuts at his " _awful manners_ " (as he'd heard one elderly lady scorn). 

"For fuck's sake, let's just stand up!" Eggsy hissed, tugging roughly on Harry's arm. People were staring, and Eggsy's ears pinked furiously. "We ain't gonna find a seat no matter how many carriages we go through, so can we just – stop?" He looked surprised, mouth opening in what would've most likely been a retaliation, before clicking shut. 

"Alright." Harry agreed, and that was that. 

It had taken another forty-five minutes before the train cleared enough to allow Harry and Eggsy to sit down. The tray attached to the seat in front was dirty with crisp wrappers that Harry was quick to bin, and after shoving Eggsy's suitcase in the overhead shelves like a Tetris piece they were finally able to sit down. 

"Well, at least we can relax now." Harry tried, fishing his book out of his bag. Hemingway, of course. 

"Mm." Eggsy had grunted, hastily shoving in his headphones and curling up against the train window. He was miserably irritated at how the whole day had panned out; what was supposed to be an easy journey home had instead made his skin prickle with stress and irritation. He was bored and had just finished his book, and now had nothing to do. Harry had all but given up on talking to Eggsy after getting nothing but grunts and snappy replies, so Eggsy resigned himself to staring out of the window, long scars of water obscuring his vision as they raced through bleak Cornish countryside. 

Harry glanced over at him a few times, but nothing was said and likely it would stay that way until they got in the cab back to Savile. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep, and didn’t remember the snack cart coming around, either. When he came to, he was faced with a burning ache in his neck from leaning against the window (cushioned by Harry's sweater – also something he _definitely_ didn't remember taking) and there was a black coffee waiting on him on the small pull-out table. 

It made Eggsy's chest swirl with something familiarly connected to how he always feels with Harry when he took a slow sip, finding it at a perfect temperature for him to keep his taste buds in tact. Harry, who also had a large paper cup in front of him and was still engrossed in his book, startled out of his reading momentarily to look down at Eggsy and smile brightly.  

"Thankyou." Eggsy croaked, shifting in order to lean against Harry's side and take a slow sip of his drink. Harry hummed warmly in response, fingers curled around his book as he flipped another page. He felt a jab of guilt  zip down his spine as he looked at Harry, creases of his lips upturned into an angelic smile. Eggsy sneaked out a hand and wrapped it around his wrist, feeling the pulse underneath the cuff of Harry's shirt. "I was so bloody awful earlier, I'm sorry Harry – shouldn't've taken it out on you." 

"Nothing I haven’t dealt with in the mornings before Eggsy, I assure you." Harry was teasing now, a small smile creeping onto his face as he bookmarked his page and turned his attention to Eggsy. "It's alright, really. I know today hasn't exactly been ideal – I could've been more helpful instead of letting you fester." 

“ _You_ were fine; _I_ was just being a rotten arse and getting aggy for no reason.” Eggsy squeezed his hand in emphasis, and in turn Harry turned his palm up and knotted Eggsy’s fingers with his, the warmth spreading from his chest up to his neck and the tips of his ears. 

" _Aggy_." Harry repeated, playfully questioning. 

"Yeah, like, aggressive and shit." Eggsy explained, thumb dipping down to run across Harry's palm and make him shiver.  

“Well we’ve got the next..." Harry looked at his watch, "four hours to look forward to: no point in dwelling on it all by the time we get home.” Harry brought Eggsy’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, murmuring something soft in Latin that made Eggsy flush and wriggle his fingers under Harry’s chin until he let go reluctantly.  

They pushed the middle armrest up until Eggsy could burrow into Harry's side, chin resting on his shoulder. Harry was too far into his book to be able to read it to Eggsy, so he settled with putting one bud in his ear. At some point Harry's hand ended up stroking through Eggsy's hair, the rain having washed out the gel and making it soft, pliant under his careful touches. 

"Love you." Eggsy hummed, half an hour later when the rain had finally ceased. Unfortunately it was getting darker, the murky grey turning a dark navy, and any chances of enjoying the rolling hills around them were quickly shutting their curtains. The stark contrast when Eggsy turned his head to look at Harry made him squint and recoil slightly. 

Harry turned to look at him, eyes creased around the edges. "I love you too, Eggsy." He seemed suddenly hesitant, shutting his book. "I know I don't say it enough, but I-" 

" _Harry_." Eggsy rolled his eyes, catching Harry's hand underneath his own.  

"I _adore_ you; you're quick and magnificently smart and-" 

"Harry stop!" Eggsy laughed, face blotchy with embarrassment as a few people turned to look at them. "I don't need no grand declarations, alright? I know you do, that's enough for me." 

Harry seemed to relax at that, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "Alright." Eggsy tipped his head up until they kissed under the bright train lights, soft and pliant against each-other, coffee cups abandoned cold on their trays. 

Paddington was cold and dreary, but when they arrived Eggsy had never felt warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [firth-jpeg](http://firth-jpeg.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! come and say hi if u like :)


End file.
